Fall Into Place
by Kineticfairy
Summary: She's from a world he's never had to enter. He's from a world she could never enter. She's unlike anyone he's ever met. He's like no one she's ever met before and their worlds are about to collide. Yami-Téa-Kaiba centric.
1. Worth It

**Disclaimer: I'm Back… where could I go? But once again I am not the owner or creator of Yu-Gi-Oh and the characters. So here we go with the first chapter. Enjoy! **

Bored, that was the only word to describe how she felt in this exact moment in time. The six of them sat on the couch or at its foot staring at the ceiling or floor, her eyes staring at the spot where the sunlight gliding along with the gleam of one of Mai Valentine's ring. The girlfriend of Joseph Wheeler sat between his legs, their fingers gliding along each other's. There was no television, Joey's father had gotten drunk and broke the thing and already poor they couldn't afford another for a while. Téa Gardner suddenly let out a cry of frustration causing everyone to look up over at her. "What's wrong, hon?" Mai asked resting her hand on Joey's knee.

"That's it! I'm about to go crazy, come on let's go do something please."

"My pop has the truck, Téa." Joey told her simply. She groaned and rolled her head back onto the top of the sofa, her hair falling over the back. Suddenly a horn blared and they all jumped up and headed out to see Joey's father stepping out of the car. He smiled at everyone there and waved. Joey let go of Mai's hand and stuffed his hands in his denim coat pockets; he walked over to his dad. They had the same features wild blond hair and piercing golden-brown eyes. He smirked up at his dad. "Can I borrow the truck, dad? The guys and I want to go out."

"Sure kid," he tossed Joey the keys and reached into the bed of the truck and pulled out a six-pack. Joey frowned and watched his dad make his way to the house. Mr. Wheeler smiled at the kids and pulled open the screen door and stepped inside. The door squeaked shut and the rest looked over at their friend, he was staring blankly past them, his face clearly upset. They all knew he desperately wanted his father to stop drinking; drinking was what separated his family. His mother left and took his kid sis with her.

Téa pushed past the others and walked over to Joey, her hand rested on his shoulder and she rubbed it, bringing her arms around and hugging her friend, burying her face in his neck. His arms surrounded her waist and he pressed his forehead against her shoulder. "When's he going to stop, Téa?"

"Don't know, Joe." She said softly and the rest joined to comfort their friend. He slipped away from Téa and opened his arms to his girlfriend and they hugged. Mai kissed his cheek.

"Someday, I'm going to take you away from here." Joey smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"Okay, everyone in the truck!" They all got inside and drove off.

* * *

The sun was all ready below the horizon as they parked the car. Téa removed her jacket and tied it around her waist. They got inside the club and music washed over them like a tidal wave. She looked around and smiled walking deeper into the room with low lights. She turned around and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. He wasn't much into the dancing as she was but he'd rather be with her than without. She grinned at him and pulled him to her, her arms draping over his shoulders. His hands came to her hips and ran up to the smoothness of her stomach, she grinned at him and leaned back, his hands pressing against the small of her back now, people swarmed around them, dancing to the pulse of the music. Téa came speeding back up, her upper body pressing against him. "I love it here." 

"That's because dancing is your life."

"Among other things." She said softly as the steady rock music fading into a slow song for couples. Her fingers traced up his arm, over leather jacket till she reached his neck. Running her fingers up and down against the pulse. She smiled and buried her face in his neck. He tightened his hold around her waist and she tilted her head and he looked over at her and she grinned again and he lowed his head and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She inhaled deeply and she could smell his crisp cologne and it made her feel dizzy, but she didn't mind, she believed that it was a good sign that they were suppose to be together. She was more content then words could explain, she could feel his fingers slip between hers and he pressed his palm against hers. She closed her hand around his and the music faded out and loud, racing music bleed into the atmosphere. She broke the kiss and pulled away from him and walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Yami back stepped until he was pressing his back against the brick wall. He could see her now; she was leaning against the counter and ordering drinks. He smirked, his girlfriend, no one else. He had denied her for too long, but that was all in the past, he was focusing on his future and it was involving her.

"Hey, Yami, where's Téa?"

"Ordering drinks, hey you okay, Joey… I mean about earlier?"

"Yeah… I'll get over it. I just hope he'll be sleeping by the time I get home." He absently pressed his hand against the side of his face. Yami straighten, a look of concern replaced his relaxed look.

"Joey." Joey grinned and removed his hand.

"Hey, don't worry," he said throwing his hands up, "Hey don't lose Téa." He said smiling and turning around, his girlfriend was dancing to the music, Joey grabbed her from behind around the race and she let out a laugh turning around and enveloping him in her embrace and pressing a kiss to his lips, pulling him close. Yami turned around when he was tapped on the shoulder, he moved away from the table and the guy grabbed the leather coat on the chair and handed it to his girlfriend who was drinking from a bottle. Yami watched them walk away and Téa made her way back to his side. She held in one hand a drink for him.

"What's this?"

"Good." She said with a smile, pressing the edge of the plastic cup to her bottom lip. She closed her eyes and took a drink. Yami sniffed it.

"Skyy Blue." She said softly. He took a drink and shook his head, making a face.

"You know someone who had a past life in Egypt. You'd think you'd enjoy alcohol." She said taking the cup from him.

"Come on, Téa… you know what it does to Joey's dad." She frowned at him and got up on the stool.

"I don't drink excessively Yami." She said and suddenly Yugi came running over to the table, looking flush and out of breath. Téa set down her drink and took Yami's cup and drowned the liquid right from the cup. Their eyes rounded and their eyebrows rose. Breathing hard Yugi set down the cup. "I—I just—had a bunch of girls pull me—to dance—dance with them—intense." He panted as he got onto the stool. When the music roared into The Love Bug by m-flo loves BoA two girls came for Yugi, dragging him away.

"I never knew Yugi was such a great dancer." Téa laughed and Yami laughed too. She lifted the knocked over cup. "And I can't believe he just drowned that down." Yami wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her russet hair.

"I'm sorry, okay Téa?"

"I'm not mad at you." She told him, her hands coming up and pressing against his arms. He looked moved so that he was in front of her; she buried her face in his white shirt and sighed. "I'm ready to go."

"Okay, let's go see if Joey's ready too and I guess we'll have to save Yugi."

"Not like we haven't before." He looked at her and smiled thinly, the dim lights brightening his violet eyes. They walked arm and arm over to where Joey was sitting next to Tristan talking while Mai sat on his lap, Joey's arms wrapped around her waist and rocking them both to the music. Téa sat next to Joey and leaned over so that he could here. "We're ready to go."

"All right. Where's Yugi?"

"Right there." He looked up as Mai called the answer. They all looked confused to see Yugi not dancing with just two girls but a group.

"Did he always do that?"

"I think he use to tag along with us."

"I'll go get him." Téa said jumping up from the seat. She pulled her low-rise jeans higher and bounded up the steps to the level Yugi was. It was funny that this shy boy was not being so shy tonight. She pulled her jacket on so that she wasn't showing the small of her back. Her black halter revealed her back and she wasn't that comfortable without someone familiar with her in clothes like these if they weren't with her. She pushed into the group of girls and grabbed Yugi by the wrist. "Okay, Yugi, time to go." She smiled.

"Awww!" The girls complained and she laughed and Yugi waved good-bye and thanked them for the fun as Téa continued dragging him away.

"Yugi, I never knew you were so popular." _Top Duelist_. She thought as she wrapped one arm around Yami's waist.

* * *

Yami stood in front of Téa's door and kissed her good night. "I'll see you tomorrow at school right?" 

"Of course." She said softly, her hands against the lapels of his dark jacket. Suddenly the horn blared. "Have a good night."

"You too." He kissed her quickly and slipped away from her. She watched him jog back to the truck and pull open the door and jump inside, shutting the door, pressing her back against the door she waved as they pulled away. She ran her hand up over her face and turned and pushed the door in and stepped inside, not daring to turn on the lights. She climbed up the stairs quietly, the creaked rarely under her feet. She pulled off her knee high boots and opened the door to her room. She gasped after that she lowered her head.

"Where were you?"

"With the guys and Mai." She said softly. Her mother got to her up from her daughters bed and walked over to her and slapped her across the face so hard that Téa knocked into her door. Her mother glared at her and Téa pressed her hand against her burning cheek as her mother descended down the stairs, blue eyes followed until the bottom door slammed shut. Filled with the fire of anger Téa slammed her door shut, flicked her light on and stormed over to her bed and fell into the pillows and shut her eyes, breathing heavy. Whatever she got, was well worth it.


	2. In My Place

**Disclaimer: Here we are. You the readers. Me the unpaid author. Not complaining. I enjoy this... its fun to see what people think of your stories. So here we go. I own nothing as you understand and this is chapter 2.**

The morning sunlight hurt his eyes. He had spent the entire night awake and only got to his bed about... five minutes ago. Now the sun was trying to force its way through the white and blue curtains. His adopted father had kept him up, "training" him to take over Kaiba Corporation. Eighteen years of age and the hell if he wanted the position. To stay up this late and no, he couldn't even fall asleep, he had to get up and do it all again. The worst feeling in the world was that of absolute weariness and your kid sibling, if you were fortunate to have one, plummeting onto your stomach with the rising sun. He turned onto his side as his brother rolled off his stomach onto the mattress. Seto Kaiba brought his knees to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, gasping for air. When the pain had dulled and he could take easy breaths again, Seto sat up and looked down at his brother's grinning face. "Were you up all night?"

"All night. I'm very tired. Let's make a new rule, Mokuba. From this point forward you'll no longer wake me up by jumping on top of me."

"Doesn't sound very fun." Mokuba said raising his arms above his head and grabbing at the curtains, letting the sun force its blinding lights in through the glass. Seto shut his eyes tightly to the blinding sight and grabbed Mokuba's hands and dragged him away from the window.

"Well, how does this seem for fun?" he began tickling Mokuba. His kid brother wrapped his arms around his stomach and began turning to his stomach to get away from his big brother, but Seto tickled his side and Mokuba got into fetal position and began crying out and laughing at the same time it was pretty funny to watch. Seto smirked as his brother finally fell off of the bed and onto the floor, gasping for air, tears droplet on the corner of his eyes.

"That wasn't fair, Seto! You're stronger than me."

"Well you win some… eh what am I saying, you always lose some." Mokuba frowned as Seto fell back onto the bed. "Now… go away so I can get some sleep."

"Aren't you even hungry?"

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?"

"Aren't you?" Seto lifted his tired body up off the bed, he felt like he was made of lead. He ran his hands over his face and raked his fingers through his hair. He looked at his blue button down shirt, his wrinkled khakis.

"Get out of my room!" He pointed towards the door and Mokuba skipped out of the room. Following his little brother to the door he stopped and slammed the door shut. This was ridiculous, how could imprudent Gozoboro expect Seto to go to school and stay up all night learning the company ropes. He was as unwanted as he was when his parents died. His relatives didn't want them and this multimillionaire didn't want them either. It was pure luck and excellent strategies that allowed him to beat the adult and earn the name Kaiba and a mansion to live in. However now, as he pushed open the sliding closet doors he wondered if it was all worth it. If anything he did for Mokuba and himself was worth all this heartache. He didn't have any friends, Gozoboro had told him that friendship. There is no such word as friend; they are merely stepping-stones to getting what you want. Seto chose to abide by it and looked out for number one and Mokuba, in time Gozoboro would not live to regret his words.

* * *

Mokuba was finishing off his juice when Seto came down the stairs. "First day in that private school are you nervous, big brother?"

"Hardly. I just… I'm tired. Wonder if I'll be able to stay awake?"

"I bet you can do it. You're always good at doing whatever you set your mind to." Seto just looked at his kid brother, no real expression to his face. It was less than stunned but if you had to pinpoint what the expression looked like it was something like stunned. Seto walked over to his brother and ran his hand over the dark hair and smirked, but it didn't last to long once Mokuba threw his arms around his brother's waist and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad! I'm glad in spite of who took us in that we weren't separated. I'm glad." Seto pressed his hands firmly down on his eleven-year-old brother's shoulders and faintly smiled.

"Me too, Mokuba." Seto pushed his brother lightly back and looked down at him. "Come on, you'll be late and I'll be late for my first day."

"Wow, private school. Gozoboro's sparing no expensive for you."

"Zip it and get out that door." They both walked to the front door and pulled it open. Mokuba bound down the stairs and Seto shut the door tightly behind him. He turned around to see Mokuba stopped in front of the black limo. A man in a black suit and tie and dark sunglasses stood by the backdoor.

"Good morning young sirs." He said in a gravelly voice. "I am Hansley, please get inside, I will take you to school."

"For today?"

"For today and every day, as you wish sir." Seto narrowed his eyes. From home schooled to private school and a driver to take him.

"All right, get inside Mokuba." Mokuba went to open the door, but Hansley grabbed the door hand and pulled open the door, Mokuba thanked him and climbed inside. Seto bent to climb inside and he sat down. The door shut behind them. Seto helped Mokuba with the seatbelt then locked his own. Hansley opened the door and sat down in the drivers seat and turned the engine. It started up smoothly and the car began to move, they drove slowly to the gate.

"If you ever want the divider up there is a red button on the middle panel, near the cup holders, see?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead and test it out if you want, the phone is near your under that panel between the cup holders." Seto pushed back the panel and saw the smooth black phone and then he pressed the button down and the divider slowly made its way up until it hissed shut. Mokuba leaned forward and tapped on the black divider. Seto frowned. He picked up the phone and he could hear a soft buzzing and then a click. "Pretty nice, huh, sir? And with the divider up I can neither see nor hear you, complete privacy."

"I see, thank you, Hansley." He hung up the phone and pressed the divider down. When Mokuba was dropped off at his school Seto was alone with the driver up front and it was very quite. Suddenly they passed by a building. He could see all these kids about his age standing about and talking. He rolled down the window and the noise flooded into the car. Seto watched them all. The boys wore blue uniforms and the girls wore a pink top and blue skirts. He could see in several kids hands Duel Monster Cards. Seto continued to watch as they drove by. "What was that place?"

"Uh… Domino High School, sir."

"Oh…"


	3. Changes In Play

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. Well, Riku is my character. Here is Chapter 3.**

Téa pushed past three boys in her way, brushing back her russet hair that blew freely in the wind. "Gardner is such a babe."

"To bad she's such a spitfire."

"She could be a lot of fun." She wanted to spin around and slap them across the face. She had a boyfriend; she wasn't anyone's party girl or whore. She pushed between more busting people, a couple of girl's stumbled backwards and she pushed through them.

"Hey! What the fuck's your problem?" the girl yelled, but Téa continued on here way to the locker room. She spun the combination and pulled out the white shoes and changed, putting the brown loafers into the locker and slamming it close. She spun around and went slamming into the lockers.

"Yami! You scared me," she laughed softly.

"Sorry, are you okay?" he lifted his hand up to touch her face and she elbowed his hand away.

"Téa?"

"Sorry Yami." she lowered her arm and got to her toes and kissed him quickly on the corner of his mouth and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to be late."

"I suppose. You want me to walk you to class?" she shook her head.

"It's okay. I know the way. You don't have to protect me."

"I wasn't—Téa, did something happen?"

"Nothing happened Yami, drop it!" She stormed off. He ran after her.

"Téa." he grabbed her around the elbow and pulled her back. She looked at him and frowned. She brought her hand to the side of his neck and rubbed the flesh with her thumb. She moved towards him and pressed her lips softly against his, their lips grazed each other's at first, but soon they locked together. She felt his fingers gather her hair up between each space. She pulled, but her lips parted, pressed together and she smiled at him.

"I'll see you at lunch."

"No. I have a test to make up." she smiled at him and patted his cheek. "After school than. Too bad _we_ don't have any classes together." he smiled.

"Sorry."

"Why are you always apologizing?" he frowned.

"I always seem to get you upset," he told her looking down at her hands. She pressed her fingertips against his.

"Momentary stupidity. Nothings your fault." he smiled at her and kissed her forehead, smoothing down her hair.

"I'll walk you to class." she took a deep breath and nodded. He pressed his hand against the small of her back and walked with her out of the locker room and into the main building.

She sat through the bell. Yugi and Joey asked if she was coming but she shook her head. She watched the clock. She'd kill to not have to go back home, but hell if she'd bother any of her friends to live with them, besides they were guys. Her only escape from her hell of a life was dancing. That was the reason why she danced, that was her passion. Her parents were abusive, her mother more so than her father, who was abusive in another sense, he let her mother get away with hitting her. She leaned forward and pressed her thumb against her bottom lip. The play with the Dark Magician Girl, which sparked her, the light to her candle, inspired. She needed an escape from reality and that was why she went to the clubs, why she danced. She was a natural, some had told her. Today she wouldn't go with her friends, today she would go alone and she would go and dance her heart out. She would never cheat on Yami, she was completely loyal to him, to the brink to where she could say she loved him. She did, he made her happy, she got mad at him a lot, but it was never his fault, he just wanted to discuss her personal life and bring the adult world into play. She was a high school student, couldn't she just be a kid as long as she could? Did the future have to be right this moment? All she could think about was the present, what was happening in this moment. Not something that might not even happen. The bell pulled her out of her thoughts and she got out of the chair, she had one more class and then she could be with Yami until ten. She wanted to go dancing right away, but the clubs didn't open and get lively until night.

* * *

Finally she could leave. She pulled her school shoes off and put her stupid loafers. She went outside and could see her boyfriend and her friends talking a roughing around. Joey grabbed Yugi around the neck like he always did and Téa smiled and ran over to them, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Yami's neck, hanging off his back. His hand's encircled her wrists. "Heard you didn't go to lunch, you want to grab a bit to eat?"

"Sounds good." She said, nuzzling his neck.

"Are you going to have me carry you the whole way?"

"Good idea!" she giggled and he sighed.

"All right, let's go." They all left together, Joey and Tristan fighting and Téa talked with both her boyfriend and Yugi. Téa slid to the ground when they reach the dinner and laced her fingers with Yami's. They walked over to a booth and sat down.

"I hear they're going ta have one of dose dueling tournaments soon." Joey said as the waitress walked over to them with menus. Téa took her menu and brought her legs over Yami's, pressing her back against the wall. She opened the menu and scanned it looking down.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Radio."

"Didn't get a new television yet?"

"Broke at da moment, Téa my friend." She smiled playfully over at him, batting her eyes a couple of times, making everyone smirk over at her.

"Hey, Joey are you going to bring Mai to the upcoming dance?"

"Of course. I'd think she'd hurt me if I didn't at least invite her." Yami rubbed Téa's knee lightly.

"Did you get a dress all ready."

"You want me to stitch it myself." He grabbed her and pulled her close.

"No, I want you to by one, it's semi isn't it?" She pushed back from him and the waitress came back with their ordered food, Téa reached for her soda. She whispered her thanks to the girl and sat straight in her seat, feet touching the floor. "Want me to go with you?"

"No! I want you to be stunned and shocked." She sipped lightly on her drink.

* * *

Téa hung up the phone and pulled on her flesh color stretch square-neck tee, classic topstitched stretch denim jeans and black cuffed leather boots. She grabbed her blue fur trim hooded sweatshirt. She ran down the stairs and wrote a quick note that she was going out. She wouldn't make last night's mistake, she would stay over with her friend Riku. The car horn blared and Téa quickly capped the pen and ran out of the house. She shut the door tightly behind her and sprung down the double steps and ran towards the gate, She pushed it open and closed it behind her and opened the passenger side of the 2004 Saab 9-5. Téa got inside and shut the door. The car pulled out of the driveway and speed down the dark and wet streets from the rain. When they got to the club they jump out of the car and ran over to the line, Riku fixing her raven layer hair.

"I don't know Riku, I think my life is going to get better after tonight."

"Hand a little bit of your luck over to me when you get some." Téa smiled at her pretty friend.

"You got it." The got up to the bouncer and presented their money and id's and went inside to dance.


	4. I Want Something Else

**Disclaimer: I refuse… read the last two chapters to see the disclaimer. I say… writing it once is enough! Says I! **

Here he was, in this large extensive room of white and gold. A white marble floor and himself suited up. His adopted father insisted he wear a white suit and black tie, this was simply the most boring thing to happen to him today. He looked at the tall plants that were placed in every corner of the room. Woman wore beautiful semi-dresses and men in tux or leather coats and open collar long sleeve shirts. Seto walked over to the white-cover top table and lifted up the wine glass. He was suddenly grabbed around the arm; he turned to see what brainless idiot had dared this move. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of her. She had long pale blue hair that slightly covered her beautiful blue eyes and stopped at her waist, her smile could bring even the most harden man to his knees. She wore a knee long black dress with thin straps, one of her slender arms was hooked around his while her other hand was holding a wine glass. "Kisara?"

"Kaiba-kun! What a party! It's so fun, will you dance with me in a bit?"

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm about to go thank Gozoboro, for inviting me." She said smiling up at him. Seto frowned and she pulled away from him, the smile still on her face. "Don't give me that face, come on, he isn't as bad as you make him out to be."

"Says you." He closed his eyes and turned around so that he was no longer facing her. Kisara shrugged and turned on her heel and made her way over to the small crowd where Gozoboro was talking with a group of adults. Seto looked over his shoulder and watched her squeeze her way into the crowd, he could barely see her arm hook around Gozoboro's and mouth her thank you's along with other words, he wasn't a lip reader, but he could tell when people were laughing and they were laughing now. Seto didn't roll his eyes he just turned his gaze and walked towards the open balcony. The wind brushed across his face and neck and tousled his hair. He let out a sigh as he reached his arms out and rested them against the banister. He sighed and suddenly he felt this tugging on his slacks. He looked down and his eyes widen. "Mokuba? What are you doing out here?"

"I don't feel well, big brother."

"Then what are you doing down here?" He asked, pulling away from the banister, he knelt in front of his younger brother and placed his hand under the dark bangs and pulled it away. "You're burning up. Come on." He grabbed Mokuba by the hand and pulled him along, they went down the outside stairs and opened the front door. He picked Mokuba up and carried him into the kitchen and sat him on the counter. He took the thermometer and stuck in Mokuba's mouth and opened the freezer and pulled out an ice holder and grabbed a cup, shutting the freezer he dropped a few ice cubes into the cup and placed it on Mokuba's head. "Less hot?" Mokuba nodded and the thermometer beeped. Mokuba took it out with his free hand and examined it. Seto took it from his brother's hands and stared at it. "Yup, you've got a fever, kiddo." He picked his brother up off the counter and headed up to the second floor to Mokuba's room.

"Will you stay until I feel better?" Seto pulled the covers over his brother's lower half and he shook his head.

"No, I have to get back to Gozoboro's party or he might throw a fit tomorrow." Mokuba frowned and closed his eyes.

"Okay, but… we don't get to spend any time together."

"Maybe when school break starts we can? Hmm?"

"That's a long time away."

"Well, it's all I got to offer, it's that or nothing. I've got school and Gozoboro to deal with. Okay, get some sleep, we'll see how you feel tomorrow."

"Night, Seto."

"Good night, Mokuba." He closed the door behind him and shut the lights off as he made his way back outside and up the stairs. He found Kisara leaning against the doorframe, arms across her chest. Her arms dropped to the side when she saw him and she walked over to him.

"Where did you go?" she asked, pushing back strands of her blue hair.

"Uh, Mokuba woke up, I just had to put him back to bed." She smiled and pushed her arms through his and wrapped them around his back and she looked up at him. He looked down at her.

"You said you'd dance with me, so come on." He sighed as she took his hands suddenly and dragged him to where other couples were dancing. She stopped and turned around facing him, she placed his hands on her hips and her arms encircled his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder and smiled. "How long have we been dating?"

_Too long. _His mind knew no tact, but if he let his mind voice and his lips say the right words he would be okay. "A nice, long time." He muttered, rocking with her in this stupid little circle like high school couples did at school dances. This was ridiculous. His whole relationship with this girl was forced, her parents and his adoptive father used them like pawns in a chess game to win whatever bounty they could carry home, unite the families and just picture the power these wealthy families could wield. Frankly it disgusted Seto. The name Kaiba was beginning to disgust him as well and all he could do was bite the bullet and bear it. His hands fell from her hips to his sides, his hands in two tight fists. She dropped her hands from his shoulders and placed fingertips against his chest.

"Seto? Are you--okay?" He looked into her blue eyes.

"I'm all right, it's just. I'm going to retire."

"Retire?" she asked as he started to walk past her. "You sound like your father." Mistake, one unable to be remedy fast enough, because in an instant flash he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her close, his lips right against her ear and in a dangerous hiss he told her this in hopes that she would never again make the same mistake twice.

"He _is not _my father!" he shoved her back and walked away. She caught herself and turned her elbow, it was a soft shade of red; he had held her so tight; she couldn't break his grip. How was it that one little sentence set him off?


	5. Collide

**Peeps: I am still working on that chapter, I promise as soon as I'm done it will be up ASAP, I'm sorry for the frustration I have caused you, be a little more patient. **

**Here is chapter five... I was a little scared I wasn't going to make it good, I mean I think its good, but you are my reviewers so... you tell me. Okie, enjoy.**

Téa threw herself on Riku's bed; the girl dropped a pillow on Téa as she rolled onto her back. Her arms surrounded the cushy pillow and smiled, her eyes closed and Riku dropped the duffle bag on the floor and sat down, pulling off her jacket and sighing. "Fun night, huh?"

"The best." Téa said pushing her hair back away from her face. She let out a heavy sigh and Riku looked over at her, black hair cascading over her face. "Did you end up giving that guy your number?"

"No… hell no." she laughed and Téa sat up and pushed the pillow away.

"Come on Riku, he gave you his best French accent."

"Well, he must have failed the class. Besides I'd rather have a guy like your boyfriend, sweet and caring and…"

"A little overbearing sometimes."

"Téa… are you having doubts about your relationship?" she sighed and crossed her legs, tucking her feet under her legs. She did love Yami but suddenly the need for something less familiar was creeping up on her, close on her heels. It wasn't Yami at all; she was still a teenager looking for that one thing that could keep her. She loved dance but it wasn't enough… she needed more. "Téa?"

"No! No doubts… I love Yami completely and fully." She did, it wasn't a lie, but that urge to breakaway was nearly holding her by the throat. She swallowed and rolled onto the floor and Riku tossed her pillow at her and Téa dragged down the blue blanket, resting her head on the pillow.

"Do you wanna go straight home tomorrow?"

"Of course not… I've got school, what do you thinks in that duffle bag—heads?

"Feels like it."

"It's just some books with my uniform and after school clothes. Do you have to work in the morning?"

"Yes." She reached into her bag and pulled out her pack of cigarettes and pulled one out brought it to her lips and held it between her teeth while she looked for her lighter.

"That shit is going to give you cancer and kill you."

"We all die some time." Riku said flicking the lighter, trying to spark it.

"Some faster than others." Riku smiled at the girl as the end of the cigarette burned with the fire from the lighter. Téa closed her eyes and shook her head, she would only have so long to sleep, and true she couldn't stay out all night while going to school but as she thought and felt before and a hundred times over… she was a young woman who needed more than the back life, she wanted to travel and find the spark to her life, dance and she wasn't sure but… take life with both hands, not tether to someone if she believed they would hold her back. Maybe it was time to breakaway and if she could do it without—without hurting Yami and being depressed than it would all be okay. Well time was a funny thing, by the time the sun rose and she was waken so that she could take a shower, get ready for school and eat breakfast she had forgotten all about leaving Yami and finding her calling in life. She walked out with Riku, their arms linked together and both laughing about the day they may or may not have. They got into her beat down car and waited till the engine warmed up so that they could drive off.

* * *

Riku kissed Téa on the cheek and Téa waved as she slammed the door shut and Riku peeled out. A hand brushed across her shoulder and she turned, a bright smile on her face. "Hey Yami!" she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders and they shared a brief kiss. Her other friends, Joey and Tristan and Ryou were making their way over to them. Joey was grinning with his hands in his pockets. "What are you all smiles about?"

"New TV, baby, new TV." He smiled, extending his arms out to accept a hug, making his way closer to her, but as he wrapped his arms around her, he bent her backwards trying to get a kiss. Giggling Téa tried pushing him off, Yami grabbing him by the shoulders, laughing as well. "Give me a kiss, Téa."

"You're high!" she laughed as he tried again, finally she was able to shove him off.

"No, just a good mood, I've had my nap and all. She smiled and Yami hooked his arm around her waist.

"Well the only guy who'll be kissing this girl would be me."

"Only if you're good," she faced him and leaned close, when he moved to kiss her she turned her head and took a step forward, and started running just as the bell set off for all kids to get their asses inside and get into class as fast as they could. Yami smiled and put his hands behind his head. He turned and saw Yugi running towards them.

"Hey, you're late."

"Grandpa needed me." The four boys nodded and they all followed Téa's example and made their way swiftly inside before they all got detention for being late.

She closed her eyes, the teachers drone voice sending her into a sleep, she could still hear him and he allowed her to sleep because she managed to keep her grades up there with the best, but he stopped her once when his class was over and warned her that if her grades began to slip he wouldn't stop embarrassing her if she feel asleep until her grades were good for over a month. She tapped her pencil against the paper. Sleeping wasn't really working, she was feeling anxious. The bell finally wrung. She smiled and jumped out of her seat, collecting her things and she made her way down to the locker area, she passed the crowed, people muttering where she thought she was going, of course she wouldn't be telling any of them. She stuffed her things into her duffle bag and changed her shoes. She locked the slippers up and left the building. So she was cutting class. What was that, a couple of weeks suspension and that was only if she was caught. Which she might as well be, she wasn't even worried, how was life suppose to go her way if she stuck to the rules every single day?

Téa took a deep breath, holding the duffle bag tight to her side and she began walking, of course she was too busy thinking about what she was going to today that she wasn't paying much attention, she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and yanked back, her heart nearly leaped out her mouth as a car rolled by the tires close to her toes. She looked to who grabbed her and her eyes widen. He was the most attractive man she had seen in a long time, considering she had always been looking at her boyfriend. His hair was the same color brown as hers, his blue eyes darker than hers and narrow instead of wide and round, his skin a slight peach hue. Her heart not really gone could be felt thumping slowly in her chest, the thoughts of nearly being killed dim in the back of her mind as she drank in this handsome face. "The light was red, you should pay better attention."

"You saved me… I mean… thanks—thank you."

"Yeah, okay. Be more careful." He let go of her arm and shoved his hands back inside his pockets of his trench and started walking off again. She narrowed her eyes and took a step before a run, chasing after her savior.

"Hey! Hey, wait." Téa stopped by his side and he gave her a sidelong look. "I'm Téa Gardner and you?"

"Seto Kaiba." He grunted. Téa closed her mouth, almost frowning.

"Are you cutting class or…"

"Listen! I kept you from getting flatten like a Frisbee, I didn't ask that we start being friends so… off you go." He turned and pulled open a door to a shop and she stopped in front of the shop before turning and making her way, trying to remember what she was going to do. Before death and someone who seemed worse than death interfered.


	6. Making A Switch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**I know, I've been AWOL for a long time. Things have come up, such as obtaining a boyfriend. I blame him for not being able to update! That's right! It's all his fault. Anywho, I've come back! Did you miss me? Me too! I've missed all of you. Now I can continue and fans of I Wanna Be A Mom will get their update next, yeah. So anyway here we go. (Pulls curtain string)**

"Seto! Seto!" The little boy with a mane of black hair came running energetically at him, nearly knocking him off his feet. Seto knelt and hugged is brother, who seemed more than normally happy to see him.

"Did you have a bad day, Mokuba?" His kid brother  
shook his head.

"No, I'm just glad I'm getting out of there, I hate that place."

"Understandable." Seto remarked, grabbed his brother by the hand and pulled him toward the limo waiting at the curb. Seto opened the back door and Mokuba climbed into the back. Seto climbed in after him and shut the door tightly and folded his arms across his chest. Mokuba was rummaging through his backpack and Seto shut his eyes, turning his head towards the window. His navy blue eyes opened and sunlight spilled into them, making his eyes brighter. He frowned and shook his head. Mokuba was zipping his bag up. He felt a tug on his sleeve and he turned and Mokuba released the cuff.

"You okay, Seto?"

"I'm fine."

"What are you thinking about?"

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about it."

"Tell me anyway." Seto sighed and looked down at his kid brother. It was really just the two of them; Gozoboro was more of a provider than a father figure. They had been with this man for most of their life and he had never even shown them a hint of love, he just forced them into things that neither wanted. The fancy schools and everything, Mokuba wasn't going through the same things Seto was. He wasn't forced into a relationship and he wasn't forced to learn the company trade and it wasn't a good trade, building war machines when all Seto wanted was to improve the world of duel monsters and show his love for the game, this game had sustained him through it all. Seto didn't love Kisara; the two were introduced through Gozoboro and Mr. Kirashawa, something to strengthen the union between the two and yet Seto continued to see this girl. He lowered his head. What was he worried about, the thing Mokuba wanted to know. That crazy girl, the one who almost got smashed by a car because she hadn't the brains to look up and make sure the light wasn't red, but at least she was okay… wasn't she?

"I was walking to the game shop and as I was passing there was this girl she wasn't looking where she was going, she almost got hit by a car."

"Are you serious?"

"I grabbed her just in time before she got hit and then she followed me, I stopped her from thinking I wanted her friendship… but I wonder if she's okay." He brought his knuckled to his lips and thought deeply, staring ahead.

"You know what big brother?" Seto looked at Mokuba, lowering his fist, "Don't worry, if she doesn't go to your school you'll never see her again, so nothing to think about." Seto lowered his gaze.

"You're right." The limo stopped and Seto noticed that they were already inside the iron-gate of the Kaiba Mansion. Seto opened the door and slipped out, holding onto his laptop. Mokuba sped past him and ran up the steps to open the door. Seto shut the limo door and it drove off, when he looked back up he could see Gozoboro standing in the doorway, Mokuba squeezing past him. Seto did something wrong and he supposed only the two of them knew. He made his way reluctantly to the front door where the man in a gray suit and a scowl upon his face waited for the eighteen year old to stand on the porch. Their eyes met, anger on the older man's face, no regret on the younger's.

"Your school called and reported that you did not attend your last two classes. Where were you?" Seto just stared at the old man and he held tighter to the laptop in his hands. There really wasn't anything Gozoboro could do. It was to late to hit Seto; he was no longer a little kid anymore he was grown now. Gozoboro had little power over him now, but that didn't mean much, because he could still torment Mokuba. He didn't even notice that he was now glaring at him. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get in to Seiwa, it's a top school."

"It isn't much difficult for you." Gozoboro was glaring at him now.

"Get inside." He ordered and Seto obeyed and stepped into the mansion. Gozoboro slammed the front oor shut and Seto made his way up the stairs. "I'll keep you busy and we have a dinner meeting."

"With who?"

"Mr. Kirashawa, that's who. Get out of my sight." Seto shook his head and continued up the stairs. He opened the door to his room and shut the door behind him. He removed his shoes and walked over to his bed. He placed the laptop at the foot of the bed and fell backwards onto the bed, his hair went over his eyes and he closed them, brushing the chestnut locks from his face. He was going to be in his room alone for maybe five minutes than that stupid tutor would show up and then later at night he would have to see Kisara. He sighed and sat up. He looked out his window. Téa Gardner… He shook his head. He opened his laptop and typed in… Domino High School. Seto searched until he saw the uniforms. That girl had been wearing the blue and pink just like the uniform displayed.

"Master Kaiba, ready for your lesson? Seto shut his laptop; he hadn't heard the door open or the short tutor make his way into room, pushing up his small dark sunglasses.

"Yes, I suppose." Seto said. "Can I ask a question?"

"Of course, young sir."

"Do you know if I can get out of Seiwa?"

"Get out of Seiwa?" Seto shook his head, pushing his bangs out of his face. "I'm… I'm not sure. I think you'll have to pass it by Gozoboro." Seto frowned. That was his only problem.

"I think I can pull it off. Well, never mind that, lets get started."


	7. Back In Town

Okay... Single Life is one of the best, I must state. I've been away true... but whatever... I'm sorry, don't maim me. I have returned to reveal yet another chapter... Enjoy!

"I like this one." Téa said admiring the dress she was wearing, in the mirror.

"It's a lovely dress, what is it for?" The attendant wondered as she grabbed the skirt of the dress and lifted it up slightly, the black material gleamed from the lights; Téa was also trying on shoes for the dance.

"Semi. My boyfriend insists we go."

"You don't want to?" The woman wondered letting the skirt fall. "You're a young girl, you should enjoy it."

"I guess I will, it's just, you know. I don't really feel how I use to about him. He's a great guy, but I guess I experienced all I could out of our relationship, we're sort of falling into a trend."

"How sad!" The woman cried, letting her hands press against her cheeks. Téa stepped down from the platform and sat down, beginning to remove the shoes.

"Oh calm down, you don't even know us and I'm not going to leave him. I think we're going to get married as soon as we are out of High school and its not as bad as it seems to me, only I just didn't want everything to be so routine." She stated, getting the last strap off and headed back to the dressing room. She closed the curtain and changed out of the dress. She changed back into her clothes; she stared at her arm, before pulling her shirt on. She could see a small darkening circle, a bruise. She must have gotten it when she was pulled out of the street. She sighed, what a jerk! She was just trying to have a friendly conversation, maybe have a new friend and… get out of her bored routine. She pulled her uniform shirt on and exited the changing room. "I'll take these." She said walking over to the counter. The attendant nodded and went behind the counter and rung up the items.

"Have a nice day, and be nice to your boyfriend!" The attendant called after her as she left. Téa sighed lifting the bag over her shoulder, suddenly a car pulled up to the sidewalk.

"Téa! Why aren't you at school?"

"Rami!" she cried out joyfully, running up to the truck window that had been rolled down so he could yell at her! "What are you doing in Domino?"

"I came to pay you a visit, that's, get in the truck girl." He smiled at her and she opened the door and threw her things in the back. She climbed in, buckled the seatbelt and shut the door. Rami pulled back into the lane and took off.

"I missed you so much, Rami! Now, what are you really doing in Domino?"

"My boss transported me."

"Where are you working again?"

"A Gaming Company, we're about to merge with KaibaCorp for Technical reasons." He spun the wheel as he took a turn. "In a few days there is going to be a Gala soon, so my boss sent me. So I could warm up with Mr. Gozoboro himself." He sighed as he stopped for a red light. Téa looked over at him, her hand reached out and she touched his short golden brown hair.

"It's short," she muttered, staring at his handsome face, soft light skin that brought out his golden brown eye. Now the thing that made Rami an irresistible man was the fact that along with his good looks and charming characteristics, he had one brown eye and one blue. He was two years older then her and they had meet three days after she and Yami actually started dating. She pulled her hand back and tucked them into her skirt.

"Yeah, I'm an office worker now, you know." He smiled and pulled into her driveway.

"I know that's why you left. Papa's going to be glad to see you!" she cried, unbuckling the seatbelt and getting her things. He got out of the truck as well and helped her with her duffle bag. "Wait a second." She cried, not rounding the truck. "I have ten more seconds before I actually get home," she said checking her watch. Rami set her things and they counted backwards together. He smiled when they reached zero. He picked her duffle bag up and they walked side by side to the front door. Téa pushed open the door and called out. "Daddy! I have a surprise for you, come into the living room." She said pointing towards the sofa for Rami to put the bags down. Her father walked into the living room.

"Rami!"

"Mr. Gardner." He said politely as the man made his way towards him, arms extended, one for patting his back the other for shaking his hand. Suddenly Rami got pulled into a strong embrace. Téa dropped onto the sofa and smiled as her father released Rami.

"Rami! What are you doing back here in Domino?" He wondered, sitting next to his daughter.

"Business, sir. I saw Téa walking home and decided to give her a lift." Rami looked over at Téa who caught the plea in his eye. She jumped up off the sofa and rushed over to his side.

"Rami was about to take me out to eat. I'll change up and meet you in a minute." He sighed as she exited the living her room. Her cellphone went off in her pocket and she jumped, she reached for it and answered the call. "Whoa! Calm down, Yami! I just skipped, that's all. No big deal. I bought my dress. It's nice. I'll see you tomorrow, because. I'm kind of busy." She sighed as she pushed open the door to her room.

"Rami!" Came her mother's scream from downstairs. It was filled with joy and excitement. Téa rolled her eyes and went back to her phone call.

"Sorry. I talk to you tomorrow, okay? I love you too." It came out more forced than she had wanted it to. However she couldn't help it her feelings for her own boyfriend were fading fast. She couldn't quiet understand it. She hung up and began to lift her shirt up and find another outfit to wear. Minutes later after brushing her hair she exited the room and headed down the stairs to rescue her childhood friend from her own parents.

"You look…" he stalled. She smiled and walked over to him, her arm slipping around his.

"See you guys later."

"Wait, Rami, where are you staying?" Mrs. Gardner asked.

"Oh, at a hotel…" she cut him off, shaking her head, her hands placed on her hips.

"Oh no, you can stay here with us. Just go collected your things and bring them here."

"Mrs. Gar—"

"No excuses, your staying here, right honey, Téa?"

"Oh, sure. You have to Rami." Téa said with a giggle. He let out a defeated sigh three out voted him, and then there was Téa. He nodded slowly.

"Okay, fine. Ready?" he asked looking down at Téa. She smiled and her arm slipped out from his and she headed for the door, opening it.

"Completely." They both exited the house and Téa shut the door behind her. "Just so you know, I'm not staying there."

"What! What is my purpose of staying now, I was going to talk all night with you." She smiled at him.

"I am staying with Riku. I'm sick of my mom, you know… I'm getting out of there slowly, don't worry, you can always call my cell, besides, my parents love you even without me." She opened her side door and hopped in. Rami sighed.

"Okay."

* * *

They sat in the booth together, sitting across from each other. Téa slowly swirled her straw in her cup, watching the liquid cycle. "You okay… you seem—distracted." She looked up, her eyes returning to normal, out of their hazy state.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about this jerk from way early… you know me, I usually can't let things go." She stopped twirling her straw in the cold liquid. Rami nodded and pushed his napkin forward with his finger.

"Yami?"

"What? No, a new guy I met early today… Yami and I are… great." She could swear the smile on her face looked completely forced, but she smiled anyway.

"How's that going anyway?"

"Really good, Rami."

"I see."

"Téa!" She turned her head and saw her boyfriend coming in through the entrance.

"Yami."


	8. Dealings With The Devil

**Disclaimer: I disclaim that I've no ownership of the main characters; minor characters are those belonging to me. Thank the creator who allows us to manipulate as far as our imagination allows us.**

**Hmm… I know its short… but I'm limited with the hate I can put between Foster-father and son, besides it has been a long time since I updated this particular story. I have another one I need to update and I guess all my best idea's go into that one . Well, whatever. I just hopes it is good enough.**

"You want to do what?" Gozoboro yelled at the teen that stood in front of him, icy blue eyes narrowed in defiance as they had always been whenever the boy took a glance at the elderly man. His face was red with anger and his fist clutched as he continued to yell. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he coughed violently without warning and running through the eighteen-year-old's mind was all hopes of the man coughing up blood and dying right their in his office, but only in dreams… Gozoboro sat down and clutched at the tall clear glass of water with ice cubes floating aimlessly in the circular cup.

Clutching his fist at his side he said through gritted teeth, because the words he was about to say were like battery acid in his very mouth. "I am the son of Gozoboro Kaiba." He hissed, wishing he could take back the words he needed in order to win his argument. Gozoboro placed the glass down and looked amusingly at Seto, a small chuckle escaped, growing until it was a full blown laugh. Gozoboro was literally holding onto his sides, laughing with outrage.

"You are… are you?" he wondered, his laughs subsiding. "Well, now how do you think that came about? The only reason you two miserable creatures are in my home is because of a silly little game of chess and my reputation for keeping promises." Yes, Gozoboro Kaiba did keep promises, deadly promises; promises that one wouldn't want a wealthy man like Gozoboro to make. Seto stared; he was growing tried of standing in front of this man, holding a battle of wits amongst him. Seto wanted to get on with it and win. "Do you even know how hard it is to get a child into Seiwa? People stand in line forever to get their 'gifted' child into that school."

"You don't stand in line, you plow it down." Eyes shifted from the window to the boy, a smirk curved one side of his mouth, making him look dangerous.

"True, you're catching up boy." He rose back up from his chair. "Fine, we'll play it your way, your out of Seiwa and in Domino, when you find your less of a challenge do shut up and make no more suggestions, now… get out." Seto closed his eyes briefly turned and left the office. So he was out of their and out of that private school. That was good, now if only he could get out from underneath Gozoboro's thumb that would be enough for him. Before turning to leave the room where a minor battle had been won by Seto, Gozoboro began violently coughing again, trying to grasp the glass of water. Venomous thoughts leaked Seto's mind.

'Die old man,' he thought with hatred that should never be embedded in the soul of one still so young, with so much life ahead, 'choke on your vomit, bleed from the inside out, just be quick about it.' He shut the door behind him and left that place that filled him to the core with hate. Mokuba came zooming at his big brother, knocking him to the ground, arms encircled around his waist. The raven hair boy grinned up at Seto who scowled.

"Mokuba…" his voice was deep, dragging out his brother's name. Mokuba continued to grin, but he let go of his big brother and sat back on his hands. Seto picked himself off the ground and grabbed his brother by the forearm pulling him up. Mokuba's face twisted to confusion.

"What's the matter?" he asked, forced to walk with Seto.

"Nothing," was his simple, angry reply.

Mokuba wrenched his arm away from his brother's tight grip, stopping to stand in front of the only family Mokuba had ever really known, Seto and Mokuba, the world's outcasts. They stared each other down. "You fought with Gozoboro, didn't you?" Seto scoffed and walked past his little brother. He didn't owe Mokuba any explanations. He felt and heard Mokuba following him persistently. "Seto!"

He spun around and glared at him and suddenly for the second time in his young life, Mokuba was afraid of his brother. "Yes, okay! I fought with Gozoboro, don't worry… I won." The victory felt hollow and Mokuba's features lighten. He took his brother by the hand then hugged him and Seto became ridged. He had just yelled and made his brother afraid and Mokuba now acted like it didn't happen. Seto touched the top of his brother's head briefly then pushed him back and managed a smirk. Mokuba feared he would never see his big brother smile at him or anything else again. "Why don't we go play Duel Monsters… okay?" he dropped his voice to a whisper… Duel Monsters was forbidden in the cold, empty of heart mansion. A full fledge smile expanded on Mokuba's face and he nodded vigorously. A short single laugh escaped from Seto and he grabbed his brother by the shoulder and pushed him in the direction of his room.

They entered the room and Seto went to the dresser drawer. He opened one of the compartments and pulled out a deck of cars he had hidden away. He locked the door after setting the cards down, shuffling them and giving half to Mokuba, so that he could pick out his choice cards, leaving the Blue-Eyes White Dragon for Seto, the card he had made for him. Seto dreamed of having all the Blue-eyes in the world and Mokuba wanted nothing more than that dream to be fulfilled to its fullest extent.

**Come on... you know you wanna review. :)**


End file.
